


i like u

by taelight



Category: VIXX
Genre: 4AM fanfiction, BL cafe au, Cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelight/pseuds/taelight
Summary: hakyeon and taekwoon work at a bl cafe





	i like u

**Author's Note:**

> i want 2 visit the bl cafe in japan but i wont have the chance so i wrote a fic about it lol

hakyeon didn't think or expect much when he applied for the job. it wasn't too bad — he didn't dread it at all. maybe his appearance didn't fit the job, but he was okay with kissing a few guys and getting into slightly compromising positions with them, if it meant he'd be able to earn some spare cash.  
his customers were mostly girls — fujoshis who came in to ogle at the cute boys kissing in front of them. taekwoon expected to be embarrassed while they squealed, but instead found a sense of satisfaction in the joy those girls found in his skinship with other boys.  
hakyeon still thinks he's not a flaming homosexual, even after kissing jaehwan and wonshik multiple times because regulars think they'd make a cute couple (and enjoying it quite a lot). hakyeon isn't a hundred percent certain about his sexuality, until a pale boy with cat like eyes and a shy smile joined their little group of employees at the bl cafe. (he then confirms that he is the gayest person he knows, even gayer than jaehwan)  
taekwoon introduces himself with a meek smile and a small bow. jaehwan makes conversation with him, and they get along pretty well and hakyeon is just itching to get his ass up and talk to taekwoon but he can't bring himself to. taekwoon laughs (a little, but still a laugh) at a joke jaehwan makes and he grimances in something like a mix of jealousy and "why the fuck won't you just talk to him".  
and maybe hakyeon's been staring into space for too long, because when he blinks, taekwoon is standing right in front of him.  
"o-oh um," hakyeon starts a sentence he doesn't know how to finish. "nice day?"  
fuck. me. hakyeon visibly cringes at his shitty attempt at a conversation starter.  
"yes.." taekwoon frowns a little and hakyeon wants to die.  
sanghyuk sweeps in and starts briefing taekwoon on cafe rules and hakyeon wonders how he suddenly became socially inept. he sits in his own bubble for about ten minutes, eyeing taekwoon every few seconds before the cafe opened, a call from jaehwan shaking him out of his trance.  
"hakyeon, you and hongbin, table three!" jaehwan peeks his head into the kitchen cum waiting room. he hurries out, following behind hongbin.  
everything happenes like usual, hongbin and him reciting their cheesy lines literally copied out of a bl manga before hongbin leans in and presses a kiss on his lips. the two girls at the table squeal and he wants to laugh, but he keeps it in a parts from hongbin, giving them a grin before heading back.  
"oh, taekwoon! first customer, you and sanghyuk, table two!" wonshik calls when hakyeon enters and he nearly trips on his own feet.  
hakyeon can't stop himself from watching taekwoon from behind the curtain, as sanghyuk goes in to press his lips of the corner of taekwoon's lips. hakyeon thinks he's going crazy — he's just met this emo looking boy and he's already jealous over sanghyuk giving him a fanservice kiss.  
the day goes by quickly, with hakyeon watching and hoping taekwoon isn't called out again, while he does the same thing over and over again with hongbin.  
the afternoon crowd disappears and there's only a few people left in the cafe. someone enters, and sanghyuk goes out to serve them.  
"hakyeon! you and taekwoon are needed, table nine!" sanghyuk peeps in and calls, hakyeon gulps.  
"ah, let's go," hakyeon smiles a little and taekwoon nods.  
"where do you think you're going?" taekwoon's lines sound so real and he wants to propel himself off a cliff because holy shit taekwoon is staring at him from under his long fringe and it's so hot.  
"j-just, let me leave," hakyeon thanks the heavens he still remembers his lines. he takes a step forward to walk past taekwoon, but he wraps his fingers around his wrist and pulls, spinning hakyeon around and pushing his back to the wall. this is so hot, so hot, too hot, hakyeon's heart wouldn't stay still.  
"don't leave, hakyeon ah," taekwoon's voice is so low and deep and hakyeon blinks, vision getting blurry and hard to focus when taekwoon leans closer.  
he's done this a hundred times but with taekwoon, he thinks he's going to go crazy.  
taekwoon's lips are soft and they stay like that for awhile, only pulling apart when one of the girls lets out something between a screech and a squeal. they smile at the customers and take their orders, before shuffling back to their kitchen.  
hakyeon doesn't stop thinking about how pretty taekwoon is and he really, really wants to ask him out. he keeps staring at the other boy and turning away when he turns around, only to continure staring and repeating his entire process.  
the day ends and hakyeon really, really, really wants to ask taekwoon out. taekwoon is folding his apron and getting ready to leave, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hakyeon thinks, this is your chance ask this boy out for fuck's sake.  
And he does, rather ungracefully as he literally sprints towards taekwoon who is about to reach for the doorknob, nearly tripping over a stool in the process.  
"WAIT, taekwoon," hakyeon inhales. "um, are you okay, if you are free, to go get some food with me this saturday?"  
taekwoon smiles a little, then laughs, "okay."  
hakyeon literally melts.


End file.
